1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to tools for spacing clapboards and particularly to handheld tools for spacing clapboards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The installation of clapboard siding is an age-old practice. Despite being centuries old, the practice of installing clapboards has one major problem. The installation requires the clapboards to be positioned at the correct height to provide proper spacing of the boards. Normally, installation crews have to mark out spacing using a variety of gauges and chalk lines to ensure proper spacing. This takes a lot of time and some skill.
Several tools have been invented to make this process easier and more reliable. Examples of some of these are found in following U.S. Patents. First, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,007 shows an example of gauges—in this case, a sliding gauge based on a ruler. This does little more than set a spacing that can be repeated using the gauge. U.S. Pat. No. 4,937,950 teaches a spacer that has angle flanges that fit against one row of clapboards and a second flange that is used to place the next course upon. This device uses nails to hold it in place. It also is adjustable to change the spacing of the courses as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 7,543,422 teaches a variation of a spacing tool that is also adjustable and is secured to the building to use. U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,792,852 and 1,783,260 teach two more variants of gauges that are secured to the building and are adjustable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,807,094 teaches a simple gauge that has two fixed flanges. The gauge is secured to the side of a hammer and is used to quickly space shingles before nailing. U.S. Pat. No. D338,814 teaches a hand held gauge that is fixed and has two simple flanges for spacing.
All of these devices are useful, but lack key features that make installing siding clapboards easier and faster. The adjustable gauges that attach to the house are problematic in that it takes time to nail them up and remove them. Also, the adjustability can cause problems in that these tools are usually used in pairs. As such, if one tool is set at a slightly different length, the entire course of clapboards can be installed askew. Moreover, adjustable gauges can become loose and are not easy to maintain in one set position. Simple measuring gauges are also good—to a point. The gauge must be used each course. This is also time consuming as it has be placed and then a mark made.
The fixed hand-held gauges are the best in that two workers can place clapboards up quickly and easily. The gauges can be quickly positioned, the new clapboard set and checked and nailed in place. The only problem they have is that there is no way to use the gauges when windows, doors and other openings are present. For those cases, the clapboards have to be carefully marked and cut to work around the frames.